will Ennis find jack again
by jimjam
Summary: Ennis find someone at his door


Tile : will Ennis ever find jack again 

DIC : hi this is my first BBM fan fic sp pleases r&r I don't own any of the people in this book they belong to Anne proux

Summary : Ennis get a knock at his door and he opened and he could not speak.

Contains : some strong sexual context

Chapter one

Ennis woke up this day after a dream he had about jack twist . Had dreamed that him and jack where back on broke back and that is was the way it was when they were younger but suddenly jack disappeared from his dream and that is why he had woke up in a cold sweat .

He got out of bed all he had on was a old pair of shorts that had holes all over them by this time Ennis was in his 50's and he walked over to his cupboard and opened the door to see jack's old shirt and he takes it out just to hold it so he could remember jack like he was right beside him but he was not there but Ennis knew jack was dead but not in his heart jack was still very much alive .

As Ennis puts the shirt back in the cupboard his daughter walked out of her room and said good morning daddy.

Elma Jr said : do you want some thing to eat daddy as I have made pancakes and orange juice or would u like a coffee

Ennis said : no thanks I am going out now I will be back in a few days ok got to work I will bring some fish home ok.

As Ennis was getting this things ready to go back to broke back mountain as he does every year to remember the day him and jack first meet .

He was just about ready to leave and Elma Jr gave her daddy a kiss on the cheek and whispers in her daddy's ear say hello to jack for me daddy then Elma walked away .

Then Ennis put all his things in the back of his truck and he shouted to Elma I will be back soon and then he started his truck and pulled out and he started his long trip back to broke back as he was driving up he was having flash backs from when him and jack had the best times of there lives but Ennis could not help but think of jacks son Bobby he know that Elma Jr know about him and jack but Ennis never told her but she just knew.

As Ennis got to Brock back he went to they same spot the him and jack always went to Ennis closed his eyes he could see him and jack.

Flash back

Jack was a sleep in the tent he could hear Ennis shivering and he pocked his head out of the tent and said Ennis u get u ass in her now and then jack turned back around and went back to sleep and as Ennis got in to the tent they both fall a sleep.

And then jack moved his had from his side and he grabbed Ennis hand and put it on his chest and then Ennis woke up and he moved away from jack very quickly and then jack sat up and slowly moved over to Ennis and then jack put is hands on Ennis face and kissed him and he opened his belt and then Ennis turned jack over and he opened his own belt and he spat on his manhood and then he slowly entered jack .

End of flash back

Ennis had started to cry as he wanted to hold jack as he has never held anyone else since jack died he as not even been out with anyone else.

Ennis just watched the sun come up and then go down again for the few days Ennis was there.

Ennis was now packing all his things up again and put them in the back of his truck and he headed back to lighting farm when he arrived home there was a truck out side of his home as Ennis walked up to his home a lady appears at the front door.

Ennis said : can I help you ?

Yes my name is Lureen twist are u Ennis del mar .?

Ennis said : yes I am and are you jack twists wife .

Lureen said : yes I am Mr del mar I am hear to ask you for some help pleases .

Ennis said : yes Mrs twist but call me Ennis please and what can I do for you ? .

Lureen said : could you pleases look after bobby for me as I am very ill and I don't have much time left to live I thought I would ask you because you where jack's only real friend and I know he would want this where ever he might be in this world .

Ennis was in shock he did not no what to say but then .

Ennis said : I would be more than happy to look after your son Mrs twist is there anything I need to no about your son ? .

Lureen said : thanks you very much Ennis bobby is no trouble he come and goes when he feels like it but at least I will know he is safe. Thank you again Ennis .

Ennis said : would you like to come in for a coffee and a piece of cherry pie ?.

Lureen said : no thank you Ennis I must be off is it ok if I get someone to bring bobby down in a few weeks Ennis ?.

Ennis said : yes that will be fine and I hope u have a safe drive home Lureen .

Lureen said : thank you I will and I will see you soon Ennis .

And on note Lureen got in to her truck and drove away .

This is what Ennis was worried about meeting jacks some .

Ennis walked in to his house and went over to his cupboard to hold jack's shirt but it was gone .

Ennis ran out of his room and shouted on Elma Jr as she walk in to the hall way she said what is it daddy what's wrong

Ennis said: have u moved the blue shirt in my room do you know where it is .

Elma Jr said : no daddy I have not seen it why is it missing ? .

Then Ennis heard a noise he had heard before it was a harmonica playing but it was out of tune he want to go out side as he got to the door he had seen some on there and he said nothing he just looked and started crying .

As this is my first broke back mountain fan fic can you pleases R&R and tell me what you think thanks xx


End file.
